


Somewhere to Belong

by RoeDusk



Series: Warriors Orochi Shorts [2]
Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: Friendship, Loyalty, Other, Warriors Orochi 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Jia Xu navigates the shifting alliances of Warriors Orochi.





	Somewhere to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> In Warriors Orochi 1 Pang De was one of the player characters, so he gets special dialogue of Zhao Yun recruiting him to the Shu Resistance after his Orochi-mandated attack on the Nanman is repelled by Zhao Yun and co. 
> 
> I'll leave my other comments for the end, but people might need to know this to understand the opening paragraph.

 After a long moment of indecision Pang De agreed, and Zhao Yun happily ordered him cut free. Pang De inclined his head in thanks but remained seated, looking to his companion for a decision in turn. Now that the sturdy Wei officer was willing to join their cause Zhao Yun hoped Jia Xu would be willing to consider the same.

But the strategist just chuckled dryly as their attention turned to him. “If you’re looking for a similar reaction from me I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed.”

“You would continue your service to Orochi, even seeing the injustices he inflicts upon innocents? The slaughter he ordered you to perform yourself, against those not even openly opposing him?” Yukimura asked incredulously, hoping for even a flicker of remorse from the smaller captive. The strategist just inclined his head slightly before responding.

“In case things have changed in the next few hundred years, attacking an armed force before they declare their intentions is called a preemptive strike.” Jia Xu didn’t bother to pause as Yukimura flinched, just continuing in his calm voice. “As for innocents, I never claimed to enjoy needless murder or pillaging, but neither does my lord. I do not serve Orochi, but Cao Pi lord of Wei, and if he orders me to uphold our alliance I will follow through.”

“Cao Pi is not the only lord you have ever served,” Zhao Yun pointed out in return, “Nor even the only lord you’ve served among Orochi’s forces. Why hold to this alliance when you could cast off the yoke of a tyrant and do what is right?”

This managed to get a glare out of the bound man. “I am well aware of my reputation,” Jia Xu replied after a moment’s silence. “And yes, I have served many men before my recruitment into Wei, several of whom are apparently back from the grave. But, contrary to what you may think of me, I have never left the service of a lord unless they dismissed me themselves, or died. And, even then, I trust lord Cao Pi to act in the best interests of our _shared_ countrymen.” He shrugged slightly and leaned back slightly to meet his captors’ eyes. “Better to kill me than ask again.”

“What?” Zhao Yun stammered, startled into taking a half step back. “Why would you assume refusing to lead to your death? Does Wei think so ill of us?”

“Hardly, your honor is well known,” Jia Xu agreed easily. “But you don’t have the forces or facilities to hold a prisoner. And you can’t let me go free, knowing that it’s my duty to report all I have seen of your forces to Lord Cao Pi himself. There’s no use prolonging the inevitable with platitudes, just get it over with.”

Yukimura glanced at the other spearman and saw the worried resignation there. The strategist had summed up their situation better than they’d like, and even though he knew Lord Zhao Yun would rather burden them with an unnecessary captive than kill an unarmed man keeping him alive would also increase the risk of him escaping later, with even more information. Before anyone could come to a decision, however, Pang De finally stood, only to place himself firmly in front of the strategist.

“If you intend to go through with such an action, you will have to kill me as well.”

The assorted warriors all stared for a moment, trying to wrap their minds around his quick turn from accepting their offer of recruitment to standing between them and the strategist, unarmored and unarmed, as a potential enemy.

“You fool,” Jia Xu grimaced, craning his neck to try and catch Pang De’s eye. “Here you were, finally ready to break away from this cage of lies you despised so much and follow where your honor leads you, and you’re throwing it away?”

“I am doing no less than any honorable warrior should do for a trusted comrade,” Pang De disagreed, not looking away from the startled officers of Shu. He completely missed the look of surprise that crossed the strategist’s face at his declaration, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Lowering his gaze, Jia Xu wondered idly how long he’d been in service to Wei that there were officers who trusted him unquestioningly. It had certainly happened nowhere else in his long history of service. Pang De was willing to throw away his chance to redeem his honor to save Jia Xu’s life, or join him in death rather than stand by and watch, either way it couldn’t be allowed.

With a sigh the strategist straightened up again, “Move aside, Pang De.” When the other officer didn’t obey he leaned forward to hit the back of a knee with his head. “I’m serious. I prefer looking people in the eye when I negotiate with them.” Startled, Pang De looked back at him searchingly for a long moment before stepping off to one side. Still neatly in the way of any blows, but Jia Xu could at least see the enemy officers now. Close enough.

He gave each of his captors a once over before exhaling tiredly and nodding for them to listen. “The last orders I received from Lord Cao Pi were, in their entirety, ‘Accompany Pang De and provide him with whatever assistance he may require.’” He turned to meet Zhao Yun’s gaze seriously. “For Pang De’s sake, I suppose I could... reinterpret those orders for a time.”

Even Pang De had turned to stare at him now. Zhao Yun shook his head slowly in disbelief. “Just a moment ago you assured us you would never betray your lord, how is this different?”

“You’d have to know him to understand,” Jia Xu replied with a slight smile and a shake of his head. He shrugged again, “I have no intention of swearing loyalty to you or your cause, but so long as Lord Pang De follows you, consider me a willing prisoner. I will make no attempt to escape or hinder your progress, even against the forces of Wei. Who knows, my lord may even have anticipated this turn of events.”

That… wasn’t reassuring, but so long as they didn’t have Cao Pi himself walk into camp and order Jia Xu to change sides it was the best result they could hope for, effectively minimizing the need for further bloodshed. Zhao Yun looked to his officers, but they were all watching him for a decision, even Jiang Wei. So he took a deep breath before looking back to Jia Xu and Pang De. “Will you give me your word?”

“I swear it,” the strategist agreed easily, but he wasn’t just saying it, his face was somber.

Zhao Yun nodded, before turning to the guards. “Cut him free.” Then he gave one final nod to the newcomers, “My men will show you to our camp, we leave in an hour.” Pang De nodded in return, his defenses relaxed again (tho he did watch the blade carefully as his comrade was cut free), so the general of Shu departed with his officers.

Once the guard had cut him free and stepped back Jia Xu brought his hands around front to rub at his wrists. Then he swung one out to the side and smacked a fist into Pang De’s shin. The larger officer didn’t even grunt, just glanced down at the still seated strategist.

“You’re an idiot,” Jia Xu complained quietly before climbing to his feet. He hesitated a moment longer before glancing up at his companion. “Thank you.”

“You are a valued comrade,” Pang De replied earnestly, “It would be a shame to lose you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Jia Xu grumbled. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Ah, Jia Xu. It is good to see you alive and well,” Cao Cao greeted as the strategist made his way into Wei’s camp after the battle of Koshi Castle. “Will you be rejoining us then?”

The strategist considered that for a moment, drawing Cao Cao’s interest with his lack of immediate response, before turning to glance at Cao Pi’s form across the camp. “Unfortunately, my lord, it isn’t your decision to make,” Jia Xu offered after a long moment.

“Oh?” Cao Cao asked, eyebrow raised. “And if I ordered your return? What would you do then?”

“With all due respect, My Lord, you’re not the lord I served when I was brought into this realm,” Jia Xu replied, apologetic but not backing down. This time Cao Cao turned to look at his son’s back as well.

“That is the way of it then? Well, is he a decent lord at least?”

“I often do not know his mind,” Jia Xu admitted, “And he could do well to listen to more of my advice… But after what he managed are you really going to doubt what he can accomplish?”

“Hmm… I suppose you are right,” Cao Cao mused, both of them watching as the samurai strategist his son had found dragged him away to attend to some other logistical issue. The warlord turned back to Jia Xu with a nod. “Then go, see what he has to say about your continued service to our house. And should he attempt to dismiss you, return to me.”

That last line startled the strategist into glancing back up at the Lord of Wei. But Cao Cao was already finished with what he wanted to say and awaiting a response, so Jia Xu simply nodded before heading after Wei’s young Emperor.

But honestly, what was this, twice in one war? He must look lonely or something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> From what I can tell in YouTube walkthroughs Jia Xu is the NPC strategist assigned to Pang De during the battle against the Nanman. And he's still in Pang De's forces on Shu's side in at least one battle after that. Which honestly isn't like his later character, but I had fun trying to figure out how it could happen.
> 
> Worked in a few of my headcanons for Jia Xu's feelings towards Wei. And towards Cao Pi after Cao Cao's death. Mostly I feel like he was old enough to see the young Emperor as a bit of a foolish younger person, and the only lord he's ever followed that he inherited rather than chose to work for to some extent. But he doesn't regret it, in spite of the weirdness and drama. Hope that came through ok.
> 
> There we go, the second of three short stories I have from Warriors Orochi ramblings that just needed editing. Hope you liked it.


End file.
